


Sherlock's lips

by wssh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssh/pseuds/wssh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes it bothways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's lips

“Sherlock!” His name echoed down the path and faces turned, their eye’s lingering on us as we ran, our hearts racing and our feet pounding the pavement. His legs came to a stop and he sat down on the thick, short grass. We slowed our pace as we reached him, our lungs burning as our mouths gaped for air.

"Jesus, Sherlock." John cried out, his voice bitter and aggravated. He shook his head and folded over, his hands pressing into his thighs as he gasped for air. I sat down on the grass facing Sherlock and I couldn’t hold back a smile, which gently spread across my face. John knelt down beside us on the grass, his right knee grinding and he winced in pain.

Sherlock looked over at the doctor and then turned his attention to me. His eyes traced my face, eventually resting on my lips, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, his skin softly brushing against mine and our eyes closed, it only lasted a short two seconds but time didn’t seem to exist. His lips moulded into a smile and he pulled away, opening our eyes and he kept his fixed on mine. I felt my cheeks fluster and burn as my eyes fluttered around. I looked over at John, a look of envy etched on his face and he furrowed his eyebrows with disappointment. A rush of guilt blew over me and I looked back at Sherlock, his curls gracefully dancing in the timid wind. 

“Lilly.” My name rolled smoothly off his tongue and fell into the air where it lingered. Our eyes glued together and I could feel the sting of John’s eye’s lustfully staring at us, burning the side of my face. He cleared his throat, short and rough but neither of us flinched. The smile slowly shrunk off his face and he leapt forward, his lips affixed to mine. Our mouths moulded and our tongues entwined, dancing together with passion. A hacking sound echoed through my ears and our lips detached. I flickered my tongue over my lips, tasting the last of his sweetness. A smile forced across my face, I watched as his cheeks flushed a pale pink but the colour shortly washed away, leaving his cheekbones pale and almost slicing through his skin. I extended my arm out and placed my hand on his cheek, I caressed his protruding bone with my thumb and I watched as serenity masked his face.

"So, Sherlock, care to explain why you bolted? You can't just run out of a police station when you've been arrested. How did you get out of the cuffs anyway?" My hand floated down and rested in my lap as my eyes flickered between the two men. Sherlock let out a cackle and looked over at his friend, he rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had indented his skin, a few red and purple bruises were beginning to bloom. 

John cocked his head to the side and I looked on with a sly grin on my face as Sherlock leaned in and caresses John’s lips with his own, waiting for a response from John. A look of shock slammed into his face but his lips had a plan of their own. Their lips weaved together and John’s look of shock turned into tranquillity. I stared as their mouths moved together as one and I held my hands against my smile, at last. It was more beautiful than I had ever imagined, it couldn’t be more perfect. A young couple stared with disgust written on their face as they strolled past. The woman was wearing a knee length, off-white conservative dress. She reached up and gripped a gold cross which hung from her neck, her partner raised his hand to his head and followed it through, making an invisible cross with his hand gestures. Their lips moving as a muffled prayer floated out of their mouths. I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and let out a chuckle. Christians. Their glared over at me and their feet hurried them away from us, they peered back over their shoulders trying to burn us with their godly eyes but it just made me even more amused and I snickered at them once more before turning my attention back to the boys. They were pecking each other, their lips pursed and their heads bobbing back and forth. John’s desires were written all over his face. John opened his eyes, which dragged him back to reality and his cheeks burst with the colour of a thousand red roses.

“How- wha- Lilly!” His cheeks still bright and his eyes grew so wide they almost burst out of their sockets.

”You told him! I can’t believ-” Sherlock clapped his hand against John’s mouth, and John and I watched as confusions settled over his face.

“Jesus John, first, she would never betray anyone, well apart from that time-” I rolled my eyes and glared at him, he cleared his throat and moved on.

“And second, John, I know what you want,” their eyes cemented as Sherlock stared him down like a snake threatening it’s prey.

“I know what you’re feeling and John, I know you deepest desires.” As he inched closer, his curls brushing against John’s skin, their eyes remained on o one another’s. Nose-to-nose, I began to feel a little awkward, and by the look on the doctor’s face, so did he.


End file.
